Well it Started with a Person
by Scarr-Reader
Summary: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson... Thorn Goyle is a Ravenclaw witch who happens to be telling a secret, She is a Demigod to Thanatos the god of Death. This truth will be revived to Hogwarts and she will help both of her homes in a war that is to came and she will make the strive together... Even if it ends in Death(In fifth year in hogwarts, No HOO Story line but maybe people)
1. A Start

**Hello welcome to the story... I do not own, J. K. Rowling does**

* * *

Thorn was looking around... that is what she did, she was an observer. She noted how nearly everyone was laughing and if not that talking as if there was no problem in the world. Thorn looked at the Gryffindor table where the so called 'Golden Trio' where Ronald Weasley was playing around with food while stuffing his face and Hermione Granger was scolding the boy while Harry Potter watched with amusement. She always found it amusing how the Boy-Who-Lived could be at such ease when most of the wizarding world looked at him for hope.

_Crash_

Her foces snaped to the Slytherin table where her stupid cousin Greg had tripped a Hufflepuff first year... Yep you heard right cousin, Thorns full name is Thorn Isabelle Goyle and she was currently in fifth year where Greg was in sixth and unlike Greg she was not a bully or anything like that. Thorn normally hated bully's but for some strange reason she could not hate Greg it seemed as if to her he was a lost little boy who had that was really REALLY stupid some of the ties. Greg was like a different person when he was at home that she wondered if he had split personality's because at home he followed his mother or as she says her Auntie like a puppet.

Thorn lived in the same house as Greg, Auntie and Uncle because her mother died giving birth to Thorn and at that point no one knew who her father was. Thorn acted and looked nothing like her Goyle relatives, She has pitch black hair, glowing blue eyes and white skin. Thorn is very thin and slender that it is almost unnatural but she is also very beautiful in the looks department. Thorn was not a Deatheater like her mother and uncle, she found that word very offensive in a way and how she was related to some of them. Thorn is even in Ravenclaw unlike her family.

Another thing that she was different with is that she was hardly noted from other people... Not by other people just not liking her but by her own choice because in Thorn's mind that was the only was to keep the secret and this secret was not only keeped for her safety but for the safety of two worlds and... Thorn looked around and saw students starting to leave and she stood up and heading for her tower losing time from eating because she was just that enchanted with remembering things of the past that she lost that connection of the real world, Well i you would call wands and magic part of the real world.

At the Ravenclaw tower where she was asked  
' What came first, The Dragon or The Egg' and for Thorn that answer just popped in her head and she answered  
'The egg simply because it does no have to a Dragon egg and there are things that have eggs and they are older then a dragon'  
so she was let through and so Thorn stepped in to the room and glanced at the people in the room before heading up to bed because she had already finished her home work and sent a letter to one of her American friends. As she assented to the Dorms but not without noting that a group of people took to staring at her as she left.

_Odd_ she thourght but pushed it aside to deal with tomorrow when her head hit the pillow


	2. Let me ran away

The next day had arrived and as Thorn walked the corridors getting her way to the great hall for breakfast she turned a sharp corner and collided with someone but she mumbled a apology before standing up to see that is was Hermione who she bumped into and by her sides where Ronald and Harry. Thorn deciding that if she stayed too long she would tract unwanted eyes so she started to turn to walk away but bumped in to someone again.

_Really, twice... twice?_

But it was Draco who she knocked into and he was with Vincent and Greg and they seemed as if they where teasing the Gryffindors about something. Thorn still had a plan to get away but by the look in Greg's eyes it seemed as if that was not on the menu. As strange as it seemed her cousin was rather fond of her and overprotective of her, With Draco and Vincent hanging around Greg they both know her though didn't really care about her they did know that she was from a high statics family and know that if the manners where not there that they might and might i repeat _might _get into trouble.

"Are you hurt?" Greg said with worry in his eyes that made him kind of looking like he had puppy eyes "Do you need to go the the hospital wing" he stumbled on the word hospital.

"Don't worry that much Greg, I just had two left feet for a minuet" Thorn replied trying to pout him at rest so she could get out of the was and it did as the Slytherins walked away forgetting about the Gryffindors other then Malfoy saying

"Don't forget to wash the Mudblood off you hands" and with that they where gone and Ronald said  
"BlimeyvI think that is the most i have heard Goyle ever say... no scrap that that is all i have heard him say" and Hermione looked at me like i was a puzzle that had lost some pieces  
"Why did he say that to you... Are you his Deatheather girlfriend or something" Potter had the nerve to say and i felt like vomiting for a second at the thought of that

"Okay two things one: Greg is my cousin not a boyfriend or anything like that... that is just gross. Two: I think that is very offensive calling me a Deatheather seeing as i will nether be one" I Stated and eminently they looked weary and Hermione started to speak like it was a well practiced speech that she was working on  
"Sorry if we offended you but i must ask if you are Goyles cousin wouldn't you wont to be a deatheater? and also what is your name mine is Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Well my name is Thorn Goyle so i would it if you would stop calling my cousin Goyle because it just confuses people and i don't have to if i don't won't to" I answered in the same kind of tone as her hoping to get away "And i happen to be needing food so if you would excuse me". I pushed pass before any of them get another word in, Good strait to the point.

I pushed open the doors to the great hall and quickly headed to my table taking a seat and started to thing about the meeting i had with the headmaster after lunch and how i would address the topic and i know that in a couple of days Hogwarts would be in for a surprise but i need to talk a little more with the Headmaster about it more. We would be telling Hogwarts about Demigods... They would be in chaos and as a daughter of Thanatos i didn't like chaos that much... I mean the thing not the person if you didn't guess already

A/N Hello strangers... Tell me if you have any ideas or comments about the story... Well yep see ya later... Don't own JK does


	3. A little Explaning

Thorn went to her classes... Yep the best time in Hogwarts don't you agree, The only thing she cared about with the classes is observing as always and although she was ahead in them, Thorn would not be spending her adulthood with the wizards. Nor would she have too because at that point the wizards would know about the demigods and she would not need to spy on them anymore.

You might want to know what part of the plan is for her spying on the wizards. Well first let me state this, that She is not the only demigod in the wizarding world... or even Hogwarts. There was Dean Thomas son of Hypnos making him her cousin, Hannah Abbott Daughter of Demeter and also Terry Boot who knew that even in the same house that Thorn would not what want to talk to him. You see though they are demigods it is not their quest to be the glue between two worlds as it was for Thorn. Thorn was not really fond of any of the Wizard demigods other then Dean because she counted him as her cousin unlike the other demigods. Dean was also a little fond of her to but at Hogwarts they agreed not to talk at hogwarts.

Anyway Thorn is going to introduce Hogwarts to the Greek gods and goddesses when Voldemort acts because Zeus and the others have decided that the wizards have too much of an impact to the world and that they need to interferer now. They agreed on using Thorn because she can count for both sides and Thanatos offered her as he was very annoyed how a piece of his soul was attached to one of the spells that made him take that persons soul to the underworld... And also who those stupid followers of Voldemort called them selfs deatheathers. The gods agreed on using Thore for this quest because the obvious reasons, her strange powers and how she can read people that other people just can not do.

Thorn was proud to take the quest and for her it was a way to watch people and help people in her own strange way that they said none else could do. She wanted to prove that her father was not a weak god and how her as a person is not a loner or a weak person. Thorn was also looking forward to the look on the Hogwarts students faces as they find out that the Ravenclaw loner is some powerful demigod. Ahhhh one of the things that Thorn was looking forward to. But she just had to wait for Voldemorts first attack that is known then she shall act by the word of the gods telling them about them and also bring the other demigods to help with the fight.

But Thorn shall always be the starting glue

* * *

Authors Note: Two things,  
Thing One: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.  
Thing Two: My computer broke so right now i am using my mums laptop and my brother is fixing his old computer so i can use it in the mean time until i get a new one... Sooooooo I will not be on Quotev as much, Other then on my phone...  
Tata


	4. Time Bomb

Thorn walked into charms class which was with the Gryffindors... Not to be all pureblood like but the Gryffindors had a tendency to be loud and act before thinking kind of people and she had not much like for those kind. Thorn always wondered where the labels of house personality's came form, Was it a single person or many. All she knew where that they where right to a degree and that was only because all of the lables where what made someone human. Every single person had all the quality for all of the houses just some more then others, And that main label was not always for their own house-

"-And that is just some of the reasons of how to charm a single object to have an effect on something else" Her head of houses voice rang out in the room and that was when Thorn started wondering if she was ever going to stop having the periods of time where she zones out... Yep, not going to happen she just went of in to her own world again for the second time in one class. _Well this class was a waist of time_ she thought as homework instructions where given out and the next thing you know Thorn is walking out of the classroom to get to her next class...

Hufflepuff, that is who where next class was with but what was it... Ummmmm... Care of magical creatures with that half giant Hagrid. Ha an amusing thought came across her head that if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff where together in this lesson then Slytherin and Gryffindor are together... you would think that they would learn that the houses where better off separated until at least all the blood purity is gone. When she got there Thorn was still in her own little fantasy world and bumped in to a Hufflepuff guy by the name of... of... of... Well she couldn't remember so she just thought she should say sorry after all this is the third time in a very short time that she has bumped in to someone... Weasly? Potter? Granger? Nope i remember it was Hermione Granger then Draco...

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean too" She said in her sweet but sharp voice that she inherited from her father.  
"Ohh, Shore you didn't. I thought little purebloods where superposed to be graceful and all that kind of thing... Ohhh wait you are not shore if you are a pureblood or not... bet you are not even a Goyle... You might be though, you do have the bad looks of the family" Thorn raised an eye brow at this. It was surprising that anyone would insult her but insult her that she is a pureblood, that is just pain strange and weird.  
"Well if you are going to act that way of my apoligy well then who cares about you" she replied with the sweetness in her voice gone. But Thorn was pissed off when ever someone talked about her blood type didn't matter if they where Demigods or Magical it still pissed her off.

So in her way of calming down and not doing something drastic that would wreck her quest her ignored everyone other then the teacher of her lesson until it was time to go for dinner where Thorn was calmer so she could continue observing people again but still she was pissed inside because the Hufflepuffs words reminded her of the first person that she killed out if rage... Rage that scared even her but the last time she talking to her father about it he answered saying that the rage was the way of showing the harsh deeds that death has and how it is hidden but always there and he stopped there as if he was hiding something... Or maybe becouse the words just spilled out of his mouth and they made no scene to even him, But it was both.

Thorn was already walking out of the great hall from dinner when her mind started to come back to her body like she had trained it to do things subconsciously with out even her noticing. Well she did train her body for that but that was not the point becouse she had returned to the conscious mind because Draco had started to talk to her.  
"-And do you know what i bet that all the Gryffindors Mudbloods are just the worst off all of them, Like there is Granger who is a know it all who everyone wonders how she even has friends... And then there is is that Dean Thomas person" Thorns blue ice eyes darkened at this "He doesn't even know if he is a Mudblood or not i mean what could be worse then not knowing who you parents are... I mean Potty doesn't know and he is the worst but i just really think that there is something about this Thomas Mudblo-" He stopped in mid word form the look on Thorn's face.

"BLOODY HELL DRACO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT DEAN AND HOW HE DOESN'T KNOW HIS PARENTS ARE I WILL... I WILL... WELL YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WILL DO" Her voice became like a knife cutting skin" Don't you say things like that to or near me or are you forgetting who my father is... Yehhhh no one" She also said that in hope people would think that she was just being sensitive about fathers not that she was defending her loved cousin from her fathers side.

Thorn looked around and saw that many people stopped to see that closed up Ravenclaw blow like a bomb. And Thorn stormed off hoping that the word of this would not spreed but because she was in Hogwarts she know it would be tomorrows gossip but at that moment Thorn didn't care... About anything really when she was pissed off

* * *

A/N Anything you recanise there is a 90% or so that i don't own it


End file.
